Lunarly Charmed
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: After suffering years of abuse Serena and Sammy escape into the future by four years. Five years later Serena runs into Chris when he first comes back to the past. How will Chris knowing Serena change how things play out. AU. Serena/Chris
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_ Serena Tsukino lays over her brother barely able to breathe, she'd protected Sammy from the worst of their parents' beating. She knew she had to do something and soon, otherwise neither she nor Sammy would live past their teens. She gathers up her remaining strength, releases the restrictions placed upon Saturn and sets it so only her voice could command Saturn, filled in her dark scout, and made a wish on the Silver Crystal to send her and her brother to a time where they would be safe. Someplace where they couldn't be found by their parents or the Sailor Scouts. She also gave them new identities, it was a given and she set it up so they had an ever absent guardian that sent them money so they could survive and got them set up in school._

_**2026**_

_** Christopher Perry Halliwell groans in resignation, he made sure that he had his tokens of friendship from the Valkyries, and that he had everything else set up to travel back in time. It was the only option he had left to save his big brother, to save Wyatt from being the Source of All Evil, even though Wyatt only believed there was only power. Chris rolls his eyes at this. All of his family except Leo were dead, well, his Aunt Paige came back as a Whitelighter once she died. Chris was the only one who could do this and he would have to go back to when the Titans were attacking, it was his only option, though he would need to go back a week ahead of time to get the lay of the land and figure out the fashions from back then. He was going back to late 2002, well, more like mid-2002.**_

_** He knew the chances were high that his future family would distrust him, but he had to save Wyatt. Saving Wyatt would save everyone else. At least he hoped that would be the case.**_

_2002_

_ Serena Hunt, the name she had chosen for herself, sighs as she walks home from her last college class before she graduated. She and Sammy were now happy and healthy, Sammy had new friends and was now playing soccer in high school. She had graduated valedictorian of her class, finally happy to be able to show her intelligence for once. She had finished a graphic design and art degree, major and minor, plus she had gotten a job working at an arcade. All in all life was good for her. Then she just had to see the flash of light in an alley ahead of her, looking to make sure no one was around she leaps to the roof of the building she was by and sees a guy her age come out of what looked like a time portal, things had to be bad if Pluto was allowing time travel._

_ The guy had short dark hair and was wearing dark clothes. Serena nearly curses out loud when she senses the demon behind her, she quickly shoves her school stuff into subspace and dodges the first energy ball sent her way. The demon kicks her off the roof and she turns in midair to land on her feet, " Who the hell are you? "_

_ " Later, I have a demon to fry, I really don't appreciate getting kicked off the roof of a building. " She whips around into a spin kick just as the demon shimmers in behind her. He goes sailing and she grabs a nearby hubcap, lines it up, and lets it fly. It arced straight and true, decapitating the demon whom had dared to think she was easy pickings, " I'm Serena Hunt, now, why the hell is Pluto allowing time travel? "_

_ " I'm Chris Halliwell, Piper and Leo's second child, something happens before I'm born to corrupt Wyatt. Pluto died and she made me the new guardian, I'm still trying to figure out how to lock down the time gates. "_

_ " Give the Staff and I'll do it, Chris. Did Pluto ever mention her princess? "_

_ " They all did, they know why she and her little brother disappeared. Their parents were abusing them. There was a split amongst them. Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, and Pluto remained true and fought on, all of them are dead save Saturn. Wyatt got the others on his side, killed Tuxedo Mask, and the others were taken down by the still loyal scouts. Why? " Chris asks._

_ " I am that princess. " Serena says and locks down time travel, " I'll train you on how to use your new powers, and you can crash at my place. Wouldn't mind some company actually. "_

_ " I couldn't impose. "_

_ " You are technically the new Sailor Pluto and I am your princess. Sammy and I can be two people you can tell the truth to. You'll need someone you can be fully honest with and so do we. We came forward in time five years ago. "_

_ " I guess fellow time travelers have to stick together, huh? " Chris says._

_Six Days Later:_

_ Sammy was at a friend's house for the weekend and Serena curses the storm that had decided to roll in, she still hated thunderstorms fiercely. Chris was out observing the Charmed Ones, his future family at the Gates, he was so enjoying that power. Serena flinches at the crack of thunder. Oh, how she wished she hadn't agreed to allow Sammy to spend the weekend away. " You face down demons without fear and thunder terrifies you?"_

_ " Shut up, this fear has been with me since I was the princess. I'd learned about storms like this on the Moon but had never experienced one, so the first time I did I had no clue what was going on, I got made fun of for weeks because of that. It wasn't my fault. The fear just stuck with me. " Serena snaps at Chris._

_ " Come here, Serena. " Chris says, pulling her to him. For the last six days he had gotten to know her and he liked what he saw. She was a kind and caring individual, but she also knew when she had to pick up a sword and fight. She'd been just as damaged as him due to abusive parents and her own scouts not having faith in her. He had always wondered why he had felt like he had to come to the past, it had been a compulsion almost. Then he remembered Venus' dying words to him, ' Chris, you'll know when you find the other half of your soul, I grant you that as my final gift to you, let the past be your guide to your happiness. '_

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Sailor Moon.


	2. Before Episode One Season Six

Serena sighs as she rolls out of bed, Chris hadn't come home the night before. She knew it wasn't unusual for him to stay away during the day, but he at least came back for part of the night. He'd been here for five months now, and Piper's attitude was seriously starting to wig her out. She knew Chris had sent Leo to Valhalla. It was the only way for him to get positioned where he needed to be, but still, couldn't he at least check in. She really didn't know how she'd fallen for him or when, but it worried her when he disappeared for this long. Of course, she could sense that he was alive, if she were to even get one sense of him being hurt she'd go to him in a heartbeat.

" Chris, either get back here now or I'm cooking! "

A flurry of orbs answers her call, " You in a kitchen is a huge disaster, no offense. "

Serena's eyes take on a hard cast, " Where have you been? "

Chris winces, she somehow always knew when he didn't make it back home at night, at least for a little bit, " Sneaking around the demonology section of Magic School. "

Serena sighs at this, " Just make me some food, and none of that healthy crap your mother makes, I need sugar, my metabolism is way different, and I need all the sugar energy I can get. Oh, don't just look at the evil side, there has to be some good beings that fear what would happen if Wyatt were to turn. "

Chris blinks and groans as he orbs them downstairs, " How the hell didn't I think of that? "

" You don't want to think that a being of good could go corrupt but look at what happened with the girls in the future. " Serena reminds him.

" So, Sammy here? "

" No, he has several Hot Pockets stashed away to eat, so he can head off to school. I'm not allowed to touch his Hot Pockets though and he isn't allowed to touch my chocolate, so we're cool. "

Chris nods and mixes up chocolate chip pancakes for himself and his girlfriend, if not for Serena he doubted he would eat at all, " How would you like to head out to P3 tonight, just have some fun. "

" No alcohol for you, Chris. You're the designated Orber. I reserve myself one night a month since I turned twenty-one where I can get smashed, which takes a lot. " Serena states.

" In other words I have to keep you from doing something stupid. "

" Basically, after everything I have been through in two lifetimes I think I'm allowed one night a month to cut loose. "

Chris grins at this, " Oh, so meeting me, good or bad? "

Serena shakes her head at him, " Good, definitely good. You know what my childhood was like, you know what being Sailor Moon was like for me. You've probably observed some of it yourself, you've been the one to wake me from my nightmares, not even Sammy comes near me then. "

" I could say the same for you, Serena. You let me do whatever I need to, which includes going on a demon killing spree to work out my anger. "

Serena smirks, " You let me use you as a punching bag if I feel the need to, but before you only Sammy and Hotaru saw me for who I was and accepted me fully. I had to put on an act to protect Sammy from my enemies, but I can pretty much retire, though Sammy and I are now both black belts of the highest degree in several disciplines. "

" Plus, with my help you two have mastered athames and I'm getting you up to speed on crystals, as you have an affinity for crystal magic. Sammy has powers to, I'm working with him as well, I make sure the kid keeps an all-around vanquishing potion on him at all times and transportation potions. "

" God, you're like a male version of me, constantly thinking of others, I used to patrol at night just so the girls could sleep and I still somehow made it through school and the major fights. Plus I suffered through my parents abuse, which really, really sucked for me, but I had to take it, for myself and Sammy. " Serena says softly.

Yeah, Chris knew that, though he also knew exactly how big of a jerk Darien had been to her. She'd suffered abuse at his hands too. " You deserved none of that, " Chris says, sitting two stacks of pancakes in front of her.

" Sometimes I know that and other times… well, it's hard. I was abused pretty much from the cradle on. Told I was worthless, useless, an idiot, and other things, it takes a toll after a while. "

Chris finishes the pancakes and goes over to her, " Yet you still found the strength to face each day and to get away. Your courage knows no bounds, Ren. "

Serena quietly eats her pancakes, she can feel the belief he had put behind those words, he truly believed that. Someone thought she was strong, had been strong all along, " I survived, nothing more, nothing less, Chris. "

Chris waits until after they've eaten to respond to that, " At least I had a decent childhood, sure there were the occasional demons, but my mother and aunts loved me deeply. Your life was hell from the onset and you and Sammy survived it, Ren. Your strength makes mine look pale in comparison. "

Serena lets him scoop her up, if he was in a pampering mood she wasn't going to deny him. She felt completely safe in his arms, something she had never had before. It figured that her soulmate hadn't even been conceived yet, talk about star crossed lovers. The instant he orbed upstairs she knew what he had in mind, he had told her that he was going to give her a full body massage one day, and it seemed as though that day had arrived. The next second she lost all ability to think as his hands set to work.

Chris smiles as he can hear Serena's mind shut down, she had definitely needed this and he temporarily put his charges on mute, Serena needed him more right now. " That's it, when you finish your mission I'm going with you, won't be too hard for me to do so either. "

" We can discuss that later. " Chris states.

Serena rolls over and pulls him down, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Chris grins at this, so, she wanted to play, huh? He could play. In fact, he might just decide they could skip P3 altogether. For the first time he had something worth fighting for, someone he was willing to give his all to protect, and he would be damned if he didn't save his big brother, save the world so he had a good future to show Serena and Sammy, because he knew Sammy would come with his sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Sailor Moon.


	3. Lunar Valkyrian Sister Twinly Charmed

Serena smiles as she walks through the mall, she had just come from the doctor's office, which had confirmed what she had already felt, she was pregnant, with twins. She was just going to buy some manga and head home when a darklighter crops up. Serena curses at this, normally she didn't have to worry about darklighters, but right now she was pregnant with whitelighter hybrid children, which meant that she could be effected, if she let the damn arrows touch her. Apparently Chris had pissed off the wrong demon this time, and he was currently helping to deal with a valkyried Piper. Plus, Leo apparently wasn't happy with the state of affairs that had sent him to Valhalla in the first place.

Serena ducks into the ladies room and leaps up into the ventilation system, working fast she got to the roof and started to roof hop. The darklighter wouldn't want to expose magic, and she had her disguise field to hide her. According to the doctor she was almost four months pregnant and apparently her children weren't going to let her suffer from morning sickness, though it did explain why she suddenly wanted Chris' chocolate chip pancakes more and more often. The darklighter orbs in front of her and Serena immediately falls back on her years of scouting, dodging at the last moment even as she draws her athame. She would not let this darklighter win.

" Give it up, girl, you can't keep this up forever. " the darklighter says.

She throws her athame just as he fires and both marks hit their targets. Serena got hit in the shoulder and she curses. The darklighter went up in flames and she retrieves her athame, before she stumbles, already feeling the effects of the poison. " Chris! "

In a cage at Valhalla Chris pales while being held at sword point, " Let me go, now! "

Leo pauses at the panic he hears in Chris' voice, " Why should I? "

" Freya, get me out of here, now! " Chris calls out.

Leo finds himself alone, with Chris outside of the cage. Chris orbs off, reappearing beside Serena, he pales even further at this, " No, this can't be happening. "

Without wasting a moment he orbs back to Valhalla, " Mist. " Chris calls out, seeing the Valkyrie.

Mist walks over, " Chris, what… "

" Get the arrow out, now. Is Leo still here? " Chris asks.

" He is. " Mist answers, pulling the arrow out.

Chris orbs off again, fear rocketing through him, he couldn't lose her, not when he had just found her. " Heal her, please, Leo. "

Leo wars with himself and then goes over to the girl in Chris' arms, healing her, and the two lives within, " Who is she, Chris? "

" My other half, dammit, I never thought a darklighter could affect her, a darklighter shouldn't be able to. " Chris murmurs.

" Except for the fact that she's pregnant, Chris. " Leo says.

Chris' eyes widen as his brain finally catches up with that realization. Serena chose then to wake up, " Hey, future boy. "

Chris smiles at this, " Just when were you going to tell me? "

" Today, honest. Stupid darklighter got lucky, though I took him out. Who'd you piss off anyhow, Chris? " Serena quips, just cuddling into him, it would take her awhile to regain her strength from this.

Leo oddly felt like he was intruding, apparently Chris wasn't just a neurotic freak, as Paige had put it. " I'll have to ask Freya if you can stay here while you recover. "

" Do I need to remind you that I'll need you around more often, plus, I need sugary goodness, Chris. " Serena retorts.

" Just rest here for a day, please, so I know you're safe. "

" What about Sammy, it's my job to protect my little brother, Chris, I'm all he has. " Serena fires back.

Chris groans at this, " All right, but can you at least stay here until I can take you home and stay there with you. "

" You really need to learn how to heal, Chris. " Serena mutters.

" Healing is not an easy power. "

" Is for me. " Serena quips.

" Yeah, but you're different, Ren. " Chris quips back, orbing her to a hut, where she could get some rest and be safe.

" Chris, is she from the future? " Leo asks.

" No, she's not, Leo, she's from the past, not the present. " Chris answers Leo, leaving the Elder to puzzle that out. He had to help his aunts get through to his mother. Later that night, Chris finds Freya and Serena talking, after checking on Sammy.

" Ah, Chris, welcome. " Freya says.

" Hey, Chris. " Serena says as he walks over and sits beside her.

" So, what were you two talking about in here? " Chris asks.

" Trading war stories. Freya thinks she can convert my scout tools into Valkyrie weapons, I mean technically I'm already a female warrior, they'd just be making me a sister warrior. Plus, Valkyrie outfits are a lot more practical, wouldn't see a Valkyrie in the north pole in a mini skirt. " Serena says.

Chris actually thinks about this, " That might actually be a good thing, at least for the scepters. The wand would have to stay the same right? "

Serena nods at this, " Do what you can, Freya. " Chris says.

Freya nods, " Serena, you'll need to demonstrate them. "

Serena groans at this but nods, grabbing her Moon Scepter first and she went through all of her attacks, " Yes, we can convert them to Valkyrie weapons. You and your brother will always be welcome here. Chris, you'll have to bring him by and I will personally train the boy some. " Freya says.

Chris nods at this, " I can do that. Now, I need to get my pregnant girlfriend home and feed her. "

" Chocolate chip pancakes? " Serena asks.

" You know, I really should have known when you started wanting them for three meals a day. " Chris mutters.

" Oh, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream? " Serena queries.

Chris groans, " Here come the cravings. "

Serena smiles at this, " Hey, takes two to tango, Chris. Besides, I'd rather like to be pampered. "

Chris grins and spins her around as he orbs them out. Sammy blinks when they reappear, " Sis, do I need to fear for my life or not. You're bad enough normally, but pregnant? "

" Sammy, could you run out and get some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, please. I have pancakes to make for my princess here. " Chris says.

" I'll call if I run into trouble, okay. " Sammy says and races out. He would do anything to keep his sister calm and happy, he knew what she was like hormonal, hormonally charged, well, the thought terrified him.

Chris looks at her, " Is there something I should know about you and your hormones? "

Serena has the grace enough to look sheepish, " Well, if I don't get an adequate amount of chocolate I'm normally an outright bitch, as Sammy learned firsthand growing up with me. However, last several months I've had a certain witchlighter around to keep me from going bitchy, which is why Sammy hasn't said word one about you touching his big sister, plus, he just wants me happy. "

" Okay, now I see why Sammy raced out of here, that kid is going to do everything in his power to keep you calm and happy, isn't he? " Chris asks her while he gets everything together to make her more chocolate chip pancakes, making a note to go grocery shopping in the morning, as he did not want to find out what would happen if she could not have her favorite breakfast food, actually her favorite meal right now.

Serena grins, " Probably, and spend the night at a friends place as often as possible, can't say as I blame him, you however, have no choice but to stick around, as they're your children as well.

" They, wait, they? When the hell were you going to tell me that we're having twins? I certainly don't remember that discussion. " Chris says.

Serena laughs at this, " Hey, I already knew I would have Rini when I turned twenty-two, just didn't expect twins, so suck it up, Halliwell, oh, and you had best be planning to marry me soon. "

" Wouldn't that require me asking you? " Chris teases her.

" I do believe it would, yes, so why haven't you yet? "

Chris rolls his eyes at her, " Don't need to, yet. "

" Christopher Perry Halliwell! " Serena snaps.

Chris flinches, that had sounded entirely too much like how his mother would scold him. " I have some ideas about how I want to propose to you, all right, just let me think this through, you deserve the best, okay. "

Serena looks at him, " I can live with that, for now. Good thing you soundproofed our room, or Sammy would be ready to kill both of us. "

Chris grins at this, " Up for some fun and games later on? "

" Are you, Halliwell? " Serena quips.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Sailor Moon.


	4. Power of Three Blonde Bimbos

Serena walks into the Manor about a month later and blinks as she looks at whom were supposed to be the Halliwell sisters. She looks at Chris, how could he not see through this? " Hey, Chris. "

Chris' green eyes rove until they land on her, " Serena, you're supposed to be taking it easy. "

Serena rolls her eyes at her way too overprotective witchlighter, " Well, I would be, if something hadn't set off alarm bells for me, plus Piper invited me over and I find it quite strange that I don't see her here, and yet I see three blonde bimbos that apparently you think are your charges. Last I checked Paige is currently a red head, Piper and Phoebe both have dark hair. So, who're the sluts and why are they here? "

Chris blinks his eyes and truly looks at his charges, " Dammit, the Stillman sisters. You stole their powers, didn't you? "

The one with Piper's powers tries to blow Serena up and Serena flicks up her barrier in seconds, " Yeah, like that will work on me, maybe if Piper was the one actually using it, it might, but you, hah, not a chance. "

Chris rolls his eyes at this, " Can you keep them busy while I go find my real charges? "

Serena was about to reply in the affirmative when she whips around and has her barrier up, just in the nick of time too. She glares at the Darklighter whom had dared to attack her and he suddenly goes up in flames. Her eyes widen at this and Chris blinks, " Great, one of the kids is a pyrokinetic. "

" Don't complain, darklighters can affect me right now, Chris. Now, can we get to the portion of the program where we get the true Charmed Ones back in power. These three bimbos are really starting to get on my nerves, why did I have to get empathy. Hey, bitches, he's mine, any of you even attempt it and I will vanquish your sorry asses, got it. " Serena snaps.

Chris blinks, " Okay, that is just wrong, you couldn't pay me enough to go for any of them. Besides, I've found my soul mate and don't feel like leaving her anytime soon. These three are just a minor inconvenience. "

They attack him full out, well, the one pretending to be Paige goes after Serena, and the moon princess curses when her powers go one a downswing. She reaches deep for her scout reflexes and starts dodging, hoping to hell she could keep it up until an upswing occurred again. Chris was dealing with two of them and he grins, Serena remembers some of the stories he had told her and realizes that they had to make them turn on each other. Shouldn't be too hard, " You know, you should have gotten Piper's powers, you're more of a fighter than either one of your sisters. "

Chris had also worked some divide and conquer magic and all three sisters attack each other, causing the Power of Three to fail. Chris sighs, " Got any useful crystals on you, Ren? "

She smirks at this, " Chris, you know that I will always have useful crystals on me. "

She places the sisters in a crystal cage made out of citrine, a gem that symbolized hope, something she stood for, " They're not going anywhere, Chris, now go get your charges while my powers are back on an upswing. "

Chris grins at this and orbs off. Serena heads up to the attic and grabs the crystals the girls used for their cages and sets them up throughout the entire house. No reason to invite trouble, then she goes to Wyatt, " Come here, Wyatt, you know Chris isn't a threat, he's your baby brother, trying to save you. "

Wyatt orbs to her, " Sewwy. "

Serena rolls her eye sat this but nonetheless takes him downstairs to feed him. She knew that he would need to be watched after and it was good practice for her, " Hello, Leo, Chris is currently tracking his charges down as the Stillman sisters stole their powers and identities. I'm just holding down the fort and go easy on him, would you. He's trying to save the entire planet and it is not exactly easy to do so. "

" How would you know about that? "

" Been there, done that, and it is entirely thankless too. So, just try to see this from his perspective, he comes here to save your son and you give him nothing but grief, is that even fair? " Serena responds.

" He's too evasive. "

" He can't tell you too much as there are things that he doesn't want to change, you of all people should know the consequences of too much future knowledge. "

" You know. "

" I do, but I am going to be having his children, plus he already gave you a hint as to who I am. Not my fault if you didn't pick up on it. " Serena retorts as she feeds Wyatt.

Wyatt giggles happily saying, " Sewwy. "

" He trusts you. "

" Of course he does, I am a being of good, Leo. He can sense this. " Serena retorts.

" I still can't trust Chris, I won't. "

Serena rolls her eyes at him, " Then trust me, Leo. I would never have fallen for him if he were evil. "

" No one is infallible. " Leo retorts.

" Wyatt, your daddy is just as stubborn as your mommy. Chris, how long does it take to round up your charges? " Serena says.

" He could be hurt? "

" We're soul bonded, I would feel it, Leo. " Serena states.

Chris orbs in just then with all three Charmed Ones, only he looked worse for the wear, " What the hell happened? " Serena demands.

" I blew him up. " Piper states simply.

Serena's eyes light up and a silver glow starts to surround her body, she heals Chris and then she advances on Piper, " Are you trying to make my kids fatherless? "

Piper gulps, she had never faced anyone, other than Prue and Grams whose temper scared her and Serena was scaring her right now. Leo's eyes widen as he sees the silver glow, he knew the other Elders wouldn't, " No, you can't be. She… damn, that's what Chris meant when he said you were from the past and not the present, you sent yourself forward in time, but why? "

" Because my parents were abusive pieces of garbage that kept trying to kill me and Sammy, I sent us both forward. Leo, you tell anyone about who I really am and you will regret it, got it? " Serena snaps.

Leo nods at this, Serena was right, he should accept her judgment as she was the supreme being of goodness, she'd saved the entire universe and now she had been given a guy who would do anything for her. She had children on the way, yes, she had earned this. Yes, she did know what having the weight of the world on your shoulders was like. He'd ease up on Chris just a little bit.

The sisters reclaim their powers and bind the powers of the other sisters before calling Daryl and having him deal with them. Chris orbs himself and Serena home, only to break down in her arms, " My own mother blew me up. She may not be my mother yet, but she blew me up. "

Serena just lets him cry it out, knowing that she could only offer him comfort, she had no words for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Sailor Moon.


	5. Teaching Lessons and New Lives

Chris Halliwell curses as he dodges another demon attack. He was seriously going to have to have a chat with the sisters when he got back. They had been slacking off on their Wiccan duties for a while now and he needed to get them back on track. Sure, in the future his mother strove for a normal life but never forgot her Charmed duty, neither did his aunts, nowadays they were acting like petulant children whenever he actually made them do their Wiccan duties. Leo had backed off of him once Serena had blown up at his future mother. Of course, it didn't hurt that Leo had recognized her for who she really is. He had to do something to get the Charmed Ones back on course. He also was keeping his princess off of mute, seeing as how she was close to term and she would kill him if he had her on mute when she needed him to come.

Things go as planned with Gith until the idiot demon shoots him with a Darklighter's crossbow. He really should have expected a double cross and should have brought more than one potion with him. Chris grimaces and then suddenly he's seeing another pool of Gith's, there was a fourth one. His eyes widen in horror at this, " Bastard, leave her out of this! "

Gith smirks, " Protective of your mate, are you, whitelighter? "

Chris glares at him and groans, his Serena, his other half was now stuck in a world made up of her desires, or more likely Gith's.

Serena blinks as she looks around, " What the hell just happened? "

One minute she had been getting ready to relax with a manga and then she had felt a shift in time/space. She always knew when something was amiss, but not precisely what. " Hey, Ren. "

Serena blinks, she couldn't sense him and she could always sense Chris, they were soul bonded. What the hell was going on here, where the hell was she? She walks off, ignoring the Chris that she knew wasn't hers. Really, did whoever think that putting her here was going to fool her. She was not that stupid, for goddess' sake she'd had too much done to her to fall for such a simple trick.

Gith blinks, " Why is she ignoring the world I have created and you never said the middle sister was an empath? "

Chris groans, " Sorry. " He manages to raise one hand and send his Aunt Phoebe's world into his Aunt Paige's. He couldn't believe that his Aunt Paige wanted all magic all the time, his mom had always wanted a magic free life, no big surprise, what shocked him was the fact that Serena knew that something was up, she was wandering around the world she was in, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong. " You see, whitelighter, your mate's desire is for a world without fighting, she desires true peace, but this world was created by me, for my own desire to make you suffer. You'll lose her and your children to be. "

Chris' eyes harden at this threat, even as Gith twists the arrow still within him. Chris' eyes are riveted on Serena's pool, though Paige and Phoebe were now with his mother and Gith had gone in after them. Deciding that it would be better to do the job himself, seeing as how they were twisting his world's to their way of thinking.

Serena curses when demon after demon appears in front of her and puts up her barrier. Then she thinks back to the issue with Badiyanu and her Black Dream Hole. " Oh, hell no, I have not been put in another dream like world. I broke out of that one and I will break out of this one, no one, and I mean no one messes with me. My luck Chris probably pissed another demon off. "

Outside of the pool Chris blinks, and then he rolls his eyes, how did she know she was in a created world anyhow. He'd have to ask her, if he survived that is. He never meant for things to turn out like this. He just wanted to teach the sisters a lesson. Hell, he'd call for Leo now, but he didn't have the strength to talk at the moment. This was really bad, he just hoped that the sisters could manage to beat Gith at his own game, and he really hoped that Serena could do so as well, before any harm came to her or their twins.

The sisters were out but Serena was still stuck in that pool, Piper calls for Leo as Phoebe removes the arrow from Chris. Leo heals Wyatt first and then Chris, Chris' eyes were still riveted on the pool his soul mate was trapped in and her barrier had just gone down, " Gith is dead, why the hell isn't she out? " Piper demands.

Serena could be seen cursing even as she pulls her scepter and starts fighting back, she had to find a moments peace to break out of this damn world. Chris was tense and none of the others present could blame him, as that was his lover, the woman carrying his children in that world. Serena had just pulled her tier and shouts out, " Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! " Serena had decided to stop playing around, she was sick of this world and wanted out. She also wanted to tell Chris off for getting her into another mess, but then again she was starting to sense him again and realized that he had nearly died.

A wave of silver light goes out in every direction from her for miles, decimating every demon, darklighter, and warlock near her. Chris sighs in relief at this, " Come on, Ren, break out. "

She puts her tier away and calls on her broach and crystal, " Moon Eternal Power! "

" Wait did she just say… ? " Paige starts.

" She did, is that why you backed off of Chris, Leo? " Phoebe asks just before Serena appears in their midst, swaying on the spot. Chris curses as steadies her, he hadn't thought of the consequences of using all that power with her being this far along in her pregnancy.

" Ren, you all right? "

" Yeah, I think so, damn it was harder to break out of there than Badiyanu's damn dream box. " Serena mutters.

Leo blinks, " Wait, you're the one who saved all those kids and destroyed the Black Dream Hole? "

" The bitch took Mini Moon. " Serena retorts, " She may have been a brat, but she was my child. "

" Wait, Sailor Mini Moon was your daughter. Well, at least you know where she got the time traveling from. " Phoebe quips.

Serena's eyes widen at this and she glares at Chris, " So help me if you are the reason she made my life hell the first time she came back. "

Chris flinches at this, " Hey, this was when she was supposed to be Cape Boy's child. "

" Nope, I honestly think that she was yours, something about her seemed to not scream Darien but to scream you. " Serena retorts at this, " It all makes sense now, where all that stubbornness came from, not to mention how she could so easily manipulate Ikkuko and Kenji and everyone else around her, except for me and to a lesser extent Sammy. "

Chris groans at this, " Great, now I'm getting in trouble for things my future child does. "

Serena smirks, " Hey, cosmic taxi, I would like to get the hell out of here. "

All of them orb out and Serena takes a seat on the couch at the Manor, she was not going to be going anywhere for a while if she could help it. Leo dropped the whole investigation into Chris sending him to Valhalla, mostly because he didn't want to deal with her. Chris and Piper were talking at the moment, while Paige and Phoebe come to see her, " So, why not use your powers more often? "

" I don't want to be found and dragged back to a destiny that I wanted no part of, I did what I was supposed to do, save the universe, now I can relax for the most part and prepare for my children to come into the world. " Serena states.

Paige looks at her, " You really all right from using all that power to bust free? "

" Yeah, I am, it's just I'm gonna be low on power for a while, which sucks. Never really been pregnant before so I never really knew what to expect and seeing as how my physiology is lunarian and not human, well, it makes things that much more interesting. "

" So, you're human but not. " Phoebe states.

Serena sighs, " Lunarians are human in terms of anatomy but not physiology. If I'm not killed then I don't die, plain and simple. "

Serena's head snaps up and she dives off the couch as a darklighter arrow impales where she had just been. Paige groans, " Yeesh, stupid darklighters, arrow! "

With that the darklighter was vanquished and Serena curses when she goes to stand up, " Well, tomorrow is my birthday, should have known, the spore did share a birthday with me. "

Phoebe curses, " Any child born in the Manor is susceptible to turning evil, the influence of the Nexus. "

Serena groans, " Paige, orb with me to P3. Phoebe, well, I think you know what you need to do. "

Paige orbs out and closes P3 for the night. Chris orbed in with the others and goes over to Serena, " P3, really? "

" Shut up, Chris. " Serena snaps.

" You have my deepest sympathies, Chris. " Leo says.

Chris didn't understand what that meant until thirteen and a half hours later, in which Serena had sincerely scared him, cursed him out, nearly crushed his hand, all during the process of bringing their children into the world, he had thought the labor horror stories were just that, when his children had entered the world, the first being his daughter, Serena Victoria Halliwell, apparently it was a Lunar royal thing, and his son, Andrew Cole Halliwell. Chris flat out refused a P name for his kids anywhere, as most guys names are just setting a kid up for mocking for the rest of their lives. Chris smiles down at his children, Leo had helped to deliver them as he had been a doctor before he became a whitelighter. It seemed both his children took after him in looks, though Rini did have her mother's facial features. She must have glamoured herself when she went into the past all those times, just to make the scouts and Cape Boy think that she was Cape Boy's daughter. Yeah, Serena was right, she was his kid. Andy could be a twin to his father. Same eyes, same facial features, and his hair was looking to be just like his father's.

Phoebe was the only other one awake, Piper had decided to keep P3 closed for another night to let the new mom rest, " Chris, they're beautiful. "

" Thank you. I never thought this day would actually come. " Chris murmurs. After fighting Wyatt for so long, he had truly never thought he would see the day when he felt safe enough to start a family.

" Is it really that bad in the future, Chris? " Phoebe asks him.

" Let's just say that most couples make it so they magically can't have kids so they don't have to worry about a small, defenseless child. It's hell on Earth, literally, demons walk the streets, magic has been exposed for all the world to see and there are basically no Elders and Whitelighters, they were the first ones to be taken out by the new Source. " Chris states.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Sailor Moon. Little Andy is mine though.


	6. A Day of Bonding

Serena opens a bleary eye as she can hear her one month old twins once again wake up, casting about with her weary senses she realizes that Chris was at the Manor, the sisters must have called him, or he needed to check the book real quick. It was amazing how much time and demand that the twins took, she had never been so tired, it was even starting to get to Chris, and he was used to little sleep from demon hunting and leading the resistance against his brother. She stumbles wearily into the nursery and goes to Andy first, flinching at the decibels her daughter could reach. With a sigh she changes her son and then puts him back in his bassinet and deals with Rini next, then she gathers them both up and heads for the kitchen, she blinks, feeds the kids their morning formula, as she was way too tired to breast feed that early, and uses a transportation potion to get to the Manor. She stumbles into the kitchen and Piper blinks as she looks at her, " Serena, why are you here? "

" Need food, can't cook, last time I sensed him Chris was here, speaking of Chris, Chris, get down here now! " Serena replies.

The sound of orbs fills the air and Serena looks at him, " How can you go on so little sleep, I demand to know, now, either you cook for me or you take them and Piper cooks for me, those are your choices, Chris. "

Chris wisely takes his children as Serena collapses into a chair, " Piper, I implore of you, feed me. "

" What would you like? " Piper asks.

Serena sighs, " Would it be too much trouble double-chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes? "

" Half cup Dutch cocoa powder in a regular chocolate chip pancake recipe. " Chris supplies as he juggles both of his kids. Phoebe walks in then and takes Rini from him, cooing over her. Yep, his Aunt Phoebe was still the same, still cooing over babies, though he wasn't going to complain, as it meant that he only had to deal with Andy at the moment.

" Serena, you look exhausted. " Phoebe says.

" I know, I'm used to freaking sleeping until noon. I am so getting the spore back for this, I don't know how, but I will. She always starts it. " Serena states.

Chris grins, " Not my fault I come from a time where you have to practically go without sleep to survive. "

" Hello, I went with no sleep for basically two years, suffered from abuse from my own parents, and died three times already, so zip it, you haven't died once yet, Chris. " Serena retorts.

" It's stuff like that, that makes me very glad I had the life I did. " Paige says, wandering in, looking for her morning coffee hit.

Chris rolls his eyes as Serena gets her first hit of pancakes. After the first stack Serena felt slightly more alive and awake, " Keep 'em coming, Piper. My metabolism is like that of the Flash. "

Piper blinks, " How do you manage to cook for her every day? "

Chris smiles at this, " As I am under orders to always make enough for her I'm allowed to use my powers to help with this, doesn't hurt that the Sailor Pluto of my time gave me her powers, so an order from Ren clears me of personal gain. "

Piper blinks, " Well, that's one way around that, but wouldn't the Elders know who she is? "

" No, because the Planetary Queens and my Lunar ancestors got together and made it so they or no one else could screw with my life again. Of course, I will be doing everything in my power to keep Chris alive, as I do not want to raise twins alone. "

Chris blinks, " How are you going to do that? "

" Thousand years ago Hades was my father, the Greek and Roman pantheons had all their death related positions filled, so the Japanese pantheon took me in and I became the Shinimegami, with carte blanche access to every single heaven and hell in existence, generally stick to my father's realm though. " Serena states, " Plus, Lunarians can heal anything, including cursed wounds, never did teach the Elders how to do that. "

" Wait, Lunarians were the ones who taught the Elders? " Phoebe asks.

" Correct, the first Cosmos is actually above them and when I ascend I will be as well. Actually every Lunar royal is above them and if I get pissed enough at their actions then I will summon the Lunar ancestors, two of which are kings in a matriarchal kingdom due to their sisters being corrupt. " Serena remarks off-handedly.

Piper looks at her, " So your family in your first life was a lot like the Warren line? "

" Yes, it was, but we didn't feel men couldn't be trusted, we let their actions speak for them. " Serena states softly.

" How were the new rulers chosen? " Paige asks curiously.

Serena smirks, " The previous Queen's Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand, if either rejected the heir then every member of royal blood of the next generation was tested. You see the Silver Crystal is actually the Star Seed or life force of each Queen, my mother didn't have one, Grandma Sara's crystal actually reacted to me whom my mother was pregnant with. Grandma Sara eternally regretted that she didn't hold on to the throne until I was old enough. Beryl attacking when she did was a good thing, hell, if I could have talked to her alone I would have told her that she could have Cape Boy, I hated him, even then, he was a Man Whore. "

Phoebe blinks, " Okay, I take it you have a lot of unresolved issues from back then, huh? "

Serena curses, " Sorry, Phoebe, not used to having a new empath around me. I would have shielded you if I had thought about it. "

" Wait, why would you shield her? " Piper asks.

" Because I got cursed with empathy as the princess, I could feel the suffering around me and my _mother_ was doing nothing to stop it. In fact she was exacerbating the situation. I had to take over the negotiations and I shell shocked everyone that negotiated with me. I acted like a ditz but in actuality I was one of the smartest beings around. " Serena states.

" You wanted everyone to underestimate you. " Paige states.

" Did the same in this life and only my little bro ever knew what I was doing. Our parents were entirely too stupid to see through my act and they just loved having another excuse to beat me anyhow. Sammy and I both got used to it, but that didn't make it any easier on either of us. "

The sisters were surprised by how blunt Serena was being, Chris however was not. He knew more or less what she had suffered through and if he could he would kill Tuxedo Mask himself. Once Serena is full she stretches, " Give me some down time from the terrible twosome. If I don't get some decent sleep then I will lose control of my powers and that will not be good. "

Chris smirks and orbs her back, then he turns his attention to his twins, he could handle the twins for the rest of the day. Hell, he was normally the one who handled the children the Resistance protected anyhow, " Paige, can you take Andy while I go get their stuff? "

" Sure, gives me time to cuddle him. " Paige says, taking the little boy from his father. Chris orbs off and gathers what he needed and redoes the wards to his home, there was no way in hell that he was going to let the mother of his children be harmed due to his negligence.

He orbs back in and is shocked when Rini decides to orb to him, " Seriously, you gain orbing now? " Chris asks her.

Piper looks at him, " Have fun, Chris. "

Chris quickly casts a few spells to keep his children in the Manor and in the same plane and dimension, " Not personal gain as their mother can traverse time/space at a whim and I really don't know how to yet. Ren will kill me if they leave the dimension or plane. "

Paige blinks, " Never thought of that, so you're keeping them confined to the Manor, that way you don't have to search all over creation to find them. "

" Pretty much, I came up with the spells a while ago, just in case. " Chris states, he was beginning to have a whole new respect for his mother, raising four magical kids. Sure Mellie was dead in the future but Leah was still alive, his Little Leah. Thankfully he'd come up with a spell to replenish her meds. She'd been kidnapped at five by demons and bee there a year. The result being that she ended up with PTSD. Chris was the only one who could come up on her from behind and not get maimed in some way.

Chris only had to send his kids to Wyatt once to vanquish demons and told Wyatt to keep his shield up until he said it was safe. Then Chris set to playing with all three children, though the little ones soon went under and Chris places them in Wyatt's crib, then he looks at Wyatt, " Well, Wy, what do you want to do, your niece and nephew are asleep, their mother most likely is as well, and Ren will kill me if I go and hunt demons, not to mention mom. "

" Pway, cars. " Wyatt says.

Chris smiles and sits down to play cars with his little big brother. He missed the times when his brother was his brother and not the Source of All Evil. The Charmed Ones came home to find Chris had cooked and Serena and Sammy were over. Sammy had been sent to the Manor from Valhalla, Wyatt was entertaining Rini and Andy by making stuff float and spin slowly. Once the food was ready each parent grabs a bottle and feeds their babies one handed while feeding themselves as well. Piper was feeding Wyatt some of Chris' mashed potatoes and Wyatt couldn't get enough. He had also made ramen for the Japanese born and Serena's eyes had widened, " I am ever so glad I found you first in this era, Mina would so try to snap you up just for the food, though the looks wouldn't hurt as neither Mina nor I can cook. " Serena states.

" Very true, any woman would kill to have a man cook for them like this. Who taught you, Chris? " Phoebe asks.

" My mother. " Chris answers as Serena heads for the dessert, a triple chocolate cheese cake with strawberry glaze.

Serena's eyes light up as she takes the first bite, " Chris, you are a food god, no one should be able to make food taste this good. "

Paige chuckles, " Very true, any girls ever jump you for your food? "

Chris nearly chokes at this question and Serena laughs, " I did actually after having his brownies. "

Sammy rolls his eyes, " Should have figured that it was his ability to cook that seduced you, sis. "

" I am still here ya know. " Chris mutters.

Serena smiles at this, " We know, Chris. Make it up to you later? "

Chris was never so thankful for her Lunarian physiology as he was now. He loved her ability to heal. It meant that he still got bedroom privileges. " Fine, but the next time you get to be the one talked about as though you're not there. "

Sammy grins at this, " I can do that, I have ample practice at that. "

" Shut it, kiddo. " Serena retorts.

" Ah, sibling interaction, you gotta love it. " Piper says.

Serena finishes her food and deals with Andy while the others still sit around the table and talk. It was the crash that had them up, Serena had sent Andy straight to his father and comes crashing back into the dining room before getting up and charging back into battle, pulling her scepter. Ten minutes later she stood victorious and heads back to the table to eat another piece of cheese cake. " God, this is just like Juuban. At least I'll have a never ending supply of sugary goodness, otherwise I will never be able to keep up with all the healing I have to do. "

" Healing? " Piper asks.

" HA-healing, like Flash as well, only I need sugar energy to power it. " Serena states.

" How bad was Juuban? " Phoebe asks.

Serena sighs at this question, " Well, after I became Sailor Moon I never got enough sleep as I would patrol every night, had to go to school fight youma during the day, always ended up late to the battles with the girls because I had to fight at least ten youma on the way to the battle, constantly had Mars bitching about me being late, not being a good enough princess, and whatever verbal, emotional, and psychological abuse she could throw my way. Then I got physically abused at home. I just couldn't win. "

Paige winces at that, " Ouch, you just were never cut a break, were you? You had the weight of the world on your shoulders and then the weight of the universe and still you couldn't be cut a break. "

" It's why we left when we did and traveled to the year 1998. The Silver Crystal deemed that a safe year for us, and sis used her powers to create us new identities, a fictitious guardian that left money for us, the money actually comes from Queen Aurista of Pluto, got us enrolled in school, and we went from there. " Sammy says.

" Yeah, my powers don't have personal gain attached to them as I am technically termed a magical girl, as I can't use most of my powers unless I transform. " Serena admits.

" True for every sailor scout actually. " Chris remarks.

" I'd like to see you transform. Might be like the Starlights. " Serena teases him.

Chris pales at this thought, " Hell no! That is not going to happen. I refuse to allow it to happen. "

Sammy grins, " You see the Starlights were male in civilian form and female transformed. "

Phoebe snickers at this thought, " Yeah, I can see how that would be a little bit awkward. "

" Pronouns are a bitch with them. Oh, don't worry about the swearing, sis has a profanity filter up so the innocent ears don't hear anything, always has it up unless she is supremely pissed. " Sammy states.

Piper looks at her, " When has she been supremely pissed? "

Sammy gulps at this and sighs, " Back in Juuban, she remembered everything after the battle with Beryl, was just coming home from patrolling when, as Sailor Moon, through the jewels in her hair she heard me scream. She came home to find our parents ready to add molestation to their list of crimes. She went ballistic and was swearing so profusely in Japanese that she had our parents stunned. After that incident they never attempted that with either one of us, though you can't do anything like that to sis anyhow, part of her Lunar genetics. "

All three sisters look horrified at the thought, even Paige whom had been a social worker. " Oh my god, no one should have to suffer that much. " Phoebe states.

" No parent should ever do that or even consider doing that to their child. " Piper says vehemently.

" Tell that to Kenji and Ikkuko Tsukino. " Sammy says, scoffing.

" So, Serena, Chris, has goes the adjustment period? " Piper asks them.

Serena sighs at this, " I wasn't this tired as Sailor Moon. "

Chris looks at her, " I have to admit, this is harder than I thought, and I have experience with babies due to the resistance. "

" Not yours. It's a whole new dimension when the child is yours. " Piper states matter of factly.

" So I've begun to realize, though I wouldn't trade these two or their mother for anything. I'll take their uncle too. " Chris says.

" Gee, I like that, Chris, I'm an afterthought. " Sammy snipes.

" No, you're not, but there is a pecking order, you can understand why you got the placing you did, right? " Chris says, he and Sammy acted more like brothers and Chris liked having a little brother instead of being the little brother.

" Yeah, seeing as how I know what sis is like. I've lived with her my entire life. " Sammy quips.

Serena glares at her little brother, " Just what are you saying with that, Sammy? "

Sammy gulps and chooses his next words very carefully, " That you are a very kind and caring individual with a vindictively sadistic streak. "

Serena blinks at this description of her, " Leave it to my kid brother in my next life to so aptly describe me. "

Phoebe looks at her, " Wait, you think that's apt? "

Serena smiles, " Well, considering that my father during the Silver Millennium was Hades, one of the Big Three Greek Gods, yeah, it is apt. "

" Wait, the gods actually existed, I thought they were just mortals? " Paige asks.

Serena laughs at this, " No, those essences are similar to how a Sailor Scout transforms, but the power is raw and makes it hard for someone to control it, the transformation items handle that problem. "

" Why don't the Elders do this? " Phoebe demands.

" Because they're too far removed from the people here on Earth and think that they know best when they clearly don't. I've observed you all and every time you've defied the Elders you've been right to do so. Trust me, when I can get them back in line I will be doing so. " Serena responds to this question, " I highly think that those golden robed baboons should have to take on charges and live with mortals every so often. "

" Here, here, " Piper says, " Finally, someone who makes sense. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Charmed. I do own Little Andy however


End file.
